Heaburashi
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: Hiei discovers the human hair brush. Hair brushes. Squirrels. Pink bunny pajamas.


Heaburashi  
  
Summary: Hiei comes upon.the hairbrush!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Yu Yu Hakusho.O.K., I DON'T! I ADMIT IT! Please don't take me back to the men with white coats.their glasses scare me.  
  
Warnings: Possible OOCness. I don't know exactly. Also may be rather bland or just poorly written. But it is my first YYH, written during the odd breaks in my school day. So go easy on me.please?  
  
Wind whooshed in the open window, along with the familiar presence of a certain bad-tempered fire demon. Without turning away for the task at hand, Kurama called, "Konnichi wa, Hiei."  
  
"Hn," he grunted in response, floating in the air so as to look over the redhead's shoulder. "Baka kitsune." The fox was looking through the contents of a cardboard box, not seeming the least bit surprised by the tiny fire demon hovering near him.  
  
"What's that?" Hiei nudged his foot toward the object Kurama was currently holding. It was plastic, with rows of little white teeth in the center.  
  
"A hairbrush," the boy answered, handing it to his friend so he could further inspect it.  
  
Hiei feigned nonchalance by way of "Hn,", but stared at the object anyway. Red hair was meshed within the teeth. "Hn."  
  
Kurama was beginning to wonder if that was all his friend had to say. Then again, that was normal for the little Jaganshi: talk a little, ponder a lot. He didn't wait for the question left unspoken and began explaining the use of the hair brush.  
  
"So you ningens put this.thing.in your hair to smooth it?"  
  
"Sort of," Kurama said, turning his attentions back to the box.  
  
Hiei stared at the brush questioningly. Could this really tame his hair? "Hn." He pondered about the object and his unruly hair (that happened to defy gravity). He made up his mind and raked the brush through the spikes atop his head.  
  
His hair was so tangled that the brush simply couldn't cut through them. Hiei didn't understand this and came to a conclusion.  
  
"IT'S EATING MY HAIR!"  
  
Kurama looked up. In all the time he'd known Hiei, that had to be the longest sentence he'd said. The demon had apparently become overly curious about the hairbrush and tried it out himself. What resulted was complete chaos.  
  
Hiei had reached for his sword before the fox could blink, but Kurama quickly recovered and tried to restrain the Koorime. After all, hacking the brush away would ruin his cute hair! (Which was simply unacceptable.) The redhead placed a hand on the short guy's shoulder. "Here, let me help."  
  
"Hn." He resignedly sheathed the katana. He was pouting as he plopped down on the human's bed, which was actually a rare form for him.  
  
Kurama carefully untangled the brush from Hiei's raven locks and deposited the hated object on the floor. "Stupid ningen object." Hiei kept shooting death glares at the brush. If the brush had been alive, it was now frozen with fear. Hiei wondered if he should just chop it into pieces so as to prevent further attack upon his beautiful hair. He decided not to waste the energy. Maybe he could flee the room.  
  
But he needed to check his hair in the frozen pool of water (yes, that's a mirror). Yes, it's all there! My hair's beautiful spikyness has stood the tests of time and hair brushes!  
  
(Major OOCness).  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Kurama woke to a loud crashing noise coming from outside his window. He raced to the window, heedless to the fact he was still wearing his pink bunny pajamas. What if something had happened to Hiei? He searched Hiei's usual tree, but when that had no results, located him by his ki. The Jaganshi was found spread-eagled on the ground, half-asleep, with about five squirrels squirming around in his hair.  
  
"No, no more hair brushes.you can't do this to me, Kurama.I promise I'll stop calling you a girl. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Hiei eventually woke up and discovered the rodents nestled in his starburst (that is, the one in his hair, not the candy). Poor Hiei, Kurama thought. However, his thoughts suddenly changed to sympathy for the squirrels, as he saw a dragon rising in the air.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
A/N: Are there squirrels in Japan? I don't know. Was it all a dream? I don't know that either, why don't you decide? Hn. I like Kurama's pajamas, don't you?  
  
Glossary:  
  
Konnichi wa: well, duh, hi.  
  
Baka: idiot, fool, stupid  
  
Kitsune: fox  
  
Jaganshi: one who possesses a Jagan eye  
  
Ningen: human  
  
Koorime: Ice demon/apparition. Like Yukina  
  
Katana: a Japanese sword  
  
Ki: energy/ also kinda a felt presence. Also: youki  
  
I think that's it! Hehehe! Well, review already! 


End file.
